When I Can't Say 'I Love You'
by scottishfae
Summary: The only thing barring Sesshomaru’s declaration is his own acknowledgement. // This is an "after story" of the main UE fic. Written to help get over some UE writers block.


**Title: **_When I Can't Say 'I Love You'_

**Author:** scottishfae

**Rating: **M – (for language)

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru x Kagome

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make money from writing fanfiction.

**Summary: **The only thing barring Sesshomaru's declaration is his own acknowledgement.

**Prompts: **_Shades of grey_

**A/Ns: **This was done for the lj comm iy_bsides It takes place after the main story of my ongoing (and currently reworked) fic _Unexpected Endeavors_. In this story, Sesshomaru asks Kagome to be the mother of his heir, and Kagome—accidentally—agrees. Of the main characters, there is one additional original character: Haru, Sesshomaru's half-brother via their mother.

For information about the status of _UE_, please look to the end notes. Thank you~!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**~One-shot Side-fic~**_

Four men currently occupied the Higurashi Shrine main house; each with silky, silver hair and canine features. The eldest and youngest sat formally in _seiza_ just inside the living room. They had a great view of the window and the shrine stairs, for when the Higurashi family returned to their home.

The other two men were sprawled out on the couches. Inuyasha was half-watching the TV. There wasn't much good on, but he didn't want to start pacing. He didn't want to deal with the comments and barbs from his brothers.

Haru was looking through what Inuyasha had explained was "_manga._" He had pilfered it from Sota's room. At first he was entertained by the excess violence, then the girls in skimpy outfits, _then_ he had found the stack of underneath his bed. His smile turned devious as the flipped through the various sex scenes detailed throughout the hentai doujinshi.

"What are you reading, Uncle Haru?" the youngest of the inuyoukai asked.

Haru laughed deeply. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were glaring at him. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"No you will not," the Taiyoukai barked.

"Oh? So you plan on telling him? That will be fun to watch, Mr. Stick-in-the-Mud."

Sesshomaru ignored him.

"Somehow I don't see that happening, which means poor Aoi will never know; therefore, he'll never knowing the pleasures of another, never mate, and never produce heirs."

"Eeeew," Aoi complained, looking up at his father. "I don't actually have to…to…_mate_, do I?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Yes."

Aoi pouted, looking at his two uncles. When neither spoke up for him he huffed in defeat. "Fine, but I want my mate to be Kagome."

Inuyasha sputtered indignantly. Haru just laughed. "You can't mate Kagome," he said.

"Aoi," Sesshomaru spoke up. "What did I tell you about calling her that?"

"Sorry."

The young inuyoukai shifted uncomfortably, his feet cramping from sitting so formally for too long. Aoi sighed heavily letting himself slouch a little bit as his hands slid down his thighs. The white, triangular ears at the top of his head shifted around, listening to all the sounds of this world.

Sesshomaru allowed his son the brief reprieve without reprimanding him. In truth, he was amused. Looking at Inuyasha and his son in sync showed a similar habit of their ears. Neither of the inuyoukai kept their ears still for very long. Each were alert to their surroundings, taking in as much as possible. Sesshomaru was proud of this. Always on the ready. Aoi had begun his training a while ago, under the protest of his mother, but he was already showing so much potential.

"Otousama," he whined.

The Taiyoukai closed his eyes. It was times like these where he was too much like his mother. "Yes, Aoi?"

"Can I watch the _T-V_ thing with Ojisan?"

"You may not. We are to wait here until Kagome returns."

"Why? It's not like I did anything wrong. You're the one she's mad at."

Sesshomaru looked down at his son. Golden eyes were looking back up, challenging him. He made a mental note to cut back on the time Aoi was allowed to hang out with his uncles, and their friends. He brought a hand up and slapped his son in the back. "Correct your posture," he ordered.

Aoi bit his tongue, knowing better than mumbling with his father's keen hearing was futile, and dangerous.

------------------------------------------------------------

They continued to wait for the Higurashi family until just before sundown when the family finally returned home. As they appeared at the top of the stairs, all four inuyoukai stopped what they were doing. Inuyasha was the first to stand and walk outdoors.

"It's about time you got here, wench! We've been waiting all day!" he screamed at her.

Sesshomaru sighed, waiting for the sound of the older hanyou hitting the ground hard.

It didn't come, though no reply did either.

Haru had also stood but was standing in the front doorway. He smiled at the family as they walked up.

"Are all of you here?" Kagome mumbled.

Aoi's posture and ears deflated.

"Aoi," Sesshomaru said, quietly. "She is angry at me, not you."

The young boy looked up, through silver strands. "Are you sure? Didn't sound like she wanted me here either."

He brought his hand up and pushed his son forward until he was on his knees. "Go, she will want to see you."

Aoi hesitated for a second, drawing strength from his infamous father. He stood without another word and ran to the door where Haru was still standing.

Sesshomaru watched through the window as the raven-haired woman saw the young hanyou. Her face brightened up as she called his name and squatted down. Aoi ran to her, his insecurities from earlier all but forgotten. She crouched down to embrace him in a hug, as best she could, before showering his face with kisses and inspecting him. They had barely been away from each other for a day but her actions spoke differently.

She said some things to him, and Aoi beamed back at her, answering her politely. She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. As she stood back up, with help, she pushed him towards his grandmother—who was patiently awaiting her turn to caudle and cuddle the small boy.

Kagome walked towards the house, pausing to glare at Inuyasha for his earlier comment. "You better be glad that I'm angrier at Sesshomaru right now, or else you'd be eating dirt six feet under."

Inuyasha grinned. "Nice to know."

Haru smiled at her, laughing quietly. He stood aside to allow her entrance. He made sure the front door was thoroughly closed after she entered.

Sesshomaru didn't move from his spot as she hobbled into the living room. She put her hands on her sides and glared down at him. "Well?" she huffed.

He looked up at her, but said nothing.

"Do you really have nothing to say?"

"You shouldn't be on your feet so much. Please, sit down."

Kagome obeyed, but only because her feet _were_ killing her. Her glared never wavered. "So nice that you care…_now_. Of course, you couldn't bother to come over to this side of the well when _I_ asked you."

"I said I would come and wait for you but—"

"Blah, blah, blah," she interrupted. "If you _really_ cared, you would have come regardless. A little pain from a doctor's visit is nothing compared to what I have to go through!"

Sesshomaru sighed. He knew the lecture that was coming. His pride would not allow him to explain that his hatred for going to said appointment was that it dulled his senses so much that he felt weak; that he couldn't protect the one person he had sworn he would never see hurt.

He allowed his chest to rumble, before calling out to here in a deep voice.

Kagome's shoulder sunk. "Don't do that," she commanded weakly. "That's not fair."

He continued to soothe the young miko with the rumbling until she finally admitted defeat and held out a hand to him. He gracefully unfolded himself from his position on the floor and walked over to her. Kneeling in front of her, he placed his head gently against her swollen abdomen. His pup kicked against his cheek. Kagome drew in her breath from the action. "See, even he's angry at you."

Sesshomaru looked up. "He?"

Kagome nodded sullenly. "Doctor confirmed it. Another boy," she pouted. "And I so wanted a girl."

The Taiyoukai smiled. He wrapped his arms around the young woman, content to keep his head over her womb. "We will," he added, eventually. "Maybe next time."

Kagome snorted. "Next time? There will be no next time if you don't put on your big girl panties and come with me to my next doctor's appointment."

He kept silence, knowing better than starting this fight again. He was also confident that he would manage to get her with child many more times, regardless of her current anger. Kagome, as was well known, was the universal mother; a kind spirit and she would always need someone to take care of.

"Okaasan? Otousama?"

Kagome looked over to see the rest of her family standing at the entrance of the living room. "Come here baby," she said, lifting an arm for him to join them.

He didn't hesitate and crawled into his mother's embrace. Sesshomaru adjusted his hold to include his eldest son too. Aoi's smile, so much like his mother's, split his face.

"Aw, this I so sweet," Sota mocked. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Inuyasha hit the boy on the back of his head. "Shut it; let them be."

Kagome's mother smiled. "You enjoy this time, Kagome, before Aoi grows to that awkward stage and won't even let you give him a hug in the privacy of your own home."

"Aw mom, come on! It's _embarrassing_," Sota complained.

Aoi looked over at his grandmother. "I'll never be like that," he declared. "Kagome's going to be my mate."

Said miko's eyes had gone wide and she looked down at Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai growled. "Aoi, do not call your mother by her name."

"But you get to," he whined. "And I love her just as much as you do!"

Kagome giggled reaching over and bringing him to her. "I know that sweetie," she kissed him on the forehead. "But it makes me happy when you call me okaasan."

"So should otousama call you that too?"

"Nope, this one is just for you, because you're my baby."

Aoi looked down at his father and smirked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He _definitely_ needed to keep Aoi away from Inuyasha and Haru. "So, what does the new pup get to call you?"

He had put his hand on the large bump on his mother's lap. The baby inside kicked at his hand. He frowned, wanting to kick back.

"Don't," Sesshomaru growled to him, softly.

"He'll be your baby brother, so he'll get to call me okaasan too."

Aoi looked back up to his mother. "But, that's not fair!"

The two parents sighed.

"Aoi," his grandmother called. He turned to look at her. "Why not let your okaasan and otousan rest a bit. We can make some cookies for after dinner."

The young hanyou's ears perked up. "Can I have some before dinner?"

"No!" Kagome announced. Her mother smiled deviously. "We'll, see," she said.

"Mom! You're spoiling him too much," she complained.

"It's my right as grandmother. Why don't you two go upstairs to rest and continue talking, if you need to."

Aoi ran to his grandmother, grabbing her hand. "Let's make cookies!" He pulled her towards the kitchen. "But you can't call okaasan that, it's only for me and my baby brother!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was on her bed, propped against the headboard. Sesshomaru sat at her feet, his elegant fingers working at the knots on the tired appendages. She moaned as he hit a particularly sore spot. "You know this isn't going to get you off my shit list."

Sesshomaru cringed at the saying, finding it particularly disgusting. He brought one clawed hand down from her foot and allowed it to caress her calves. Kagome looked down at him and rolled her eyes. He had _that_ look again and she knew his intent. "You know, we shouldn't be doing this anymore."

"And why not? Just because you are with pup?"

She shook her head. "No, because we aren't together any more. You said so yourself that once Aoi was born there wouldn't be anything between us," she sighed. "Of course then you got me pregnant again, and I really have no idea what that means."

"Must it mean something?" he asked, looking up at her with his head cocked to the side. He had climbed up her body more and was lying just to the side of her stomach.

"No, I suppose not for you. I just feel…"

"Think of it as a gift," he said. "So you will not feel alone."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and he had seconds before he was manhandled off the bed. Of course he had allowed her to do so, not wanting her to struggle and flail and hurting the child within her.

She sat back once he was off the bed then turned over to face the wall. She tossed and turned for a bit, trying to find a comfortable spot. Eventually she grabbed an extra pillow and put it between her stomach and the bed. "I know I should be grateful. You let me see Aoi regularly and take care of me more than you really should; but then you go and do stuff like you did downstairs. It was almost like we were a real couple."

He could smell her tears, though she was obviously trying so hard to keep them in. He hesitated only for a moment before he climbed in behind her. He embraced her from behind, letting one hand rest on her stomach. "I am sorry," he whispered. "Tell me what I can do so that you aren't in distress. I hate to see you like this."

"You just hate to see me."

"That is a lie, and you know it. If the circumstances were different—"

"Then you'd still never be with me."

The words were whispered so low that Sesshomaru had to replay them in his mind before it finally sunk in. He closed his eyes and sighed before tightening his embrace on the girl. He began the deep rumble in his chest once again, knowing it would soothe her. She didn't protest this time.

"I cannot even begin to explain how much you have changed me, Miko Higurashi Kagome. In so many ways I am different than when I first met you, and for that difference, I am proud."

"You were always proud, idiot."

He pardoned her outburst silently, knowing that she was upset, and hormonal. "You are the mother of my heir, and soon to be the mother of my second son; for that," he paused. "There is just nothing I can say for the respect and adoration I have for you."

"But not love."

Sesshomaru said nothing, tossing the idea around in his head. "I am a youkai, Kagome. What exactly is love?"

She pulled out of his embrace slightly by rolling a bit more on her stomach. "You should know," she answered. "You see it, feel it, any time we're together."

The Taiyoukai brought up a hand and ran it down one of her arms. She shivered. Getting off of the bed, he managed to get the covers from out from under the miko before covering her with them. "Get some sleep my miko, you will need it."

He walked towards the door. "I've already learned my lesson once," she said, quietly. "And I'm not stupid enough to wait on another unrequited love forever."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and walked back into the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------

"You're such an idiot."

Sesshomaru looked over at his brother, Haru, who was leaning against the wall just off from the top of the stairs. His arms were crossed and he was looking more than just slightly angry.

"You're one to speak," Sesshomaru countered. "You seem to be the king of the idiots within this family."

"And you're looking to overthrow me, obviously."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Not here, we'll be too loud. She needs her sleep."

"She needs you."

Sesshomaru didn't stay to reply, he walked down the stairs. The remaining men of the family, not including Aoi, were in the living room. Inuyasha and Sota were playing video games while Kagome's grandfather sat, barely awake, on the couch, regardless of the noise the other two were making. Sesshomaru walked to the kitchen opening and peaked in. Aoi was kneeling on a wooden stool looking into a spinning mixing bowl that his grandmother was adding ingredients to.

"Outside, asshole," Haru mumbled, pushing his brother forward. Sesshomaru grunted and slapped at the offending arm.

"Watch your mouth," the Taiyoukai growled.

They both walked outside and towards the well house; stopping just inside of the small structure. The old building creaked as the heat of the day left the wood and dissipated into the cool evening. Haru jumped down from the top landing and sat at the edge of the well.

The two brothers stood there, only the cicadas and the light traffic noise from beyond the shrine grounds could be heard. After several minutes, Haru sighed. "You can't continue to use her like this."

"How am I using her? I am showing my gratitude for all that she has done for me. She has, after all, given to me more than I could ever hope, she cares—"

"—Loves—," Haru interjected.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed. "I know, and I do…_care_ for her."

"You're still not being honest with yourself, nor with her—and while lying to yourself is just stupid, lying to her is hurting her—something you continue to declare you'll never do."

"I am not—"

"Bullshit."

"You should stop hanging around Inuyasha so much," said Sesshomaru. "And I want you to watch what you say around Aoi too. He's picking up some of yours and Inuyasha's nastier habits. It's very unbecoming of a future Taiyoukai."

"Stop changing the subject," Haru all but roared. The small well house shuddered from the strength of the shout. "Care for her, love her—_whatever_, it's all shades of grey. Let her know _something_. She needs to know."

"I have."

"You have not! What you tell her, while it may be true, has nothing to do with your feeling towards _her_, it's about what she's done for you. Can you honestly sit here and tell me that you have no feelings towards her as a person—not just as a 'baby maker.'

Sesshomaru sat quietly for a moment. He regained his cool from a rather touchy conversation with his less-than-subtle brother. "Of course I do."

"Then just _tell_ her!"

Sesshomaru sighed once more. He leaned against the creaking walls.

"Things are never as easy as they seem. Things are much too complicated."

"You are not your father," Haru said.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his fist flexed. Sharp claws pricked into tender flesh.

"You've already proven to be much greater than he ever was, in many different ways. You've helped unite a country & different species; you've shown your strength as a warrior and as a leader. No one can take that away from you. Not our mother, not any Taiyoukai. Things are only complicated because you're scared—"

"_Watch your mouth_," the Taiyoukai growled.

"_**You're scared**_ because you don't want anything to happen to Kagome; and not because she's Aoi's mother, but because you _love_ her."

"Don't speak of things you pretend to understand."

"I don't. I _know_. 'Cause I watch, I observe. And the only reason you're getting angry right now—the only reason you haven't shut me up forcibly or left here for the house—is because you know I'm right."

The two inuyoukai watched each other, staring the other down, and waiting for someone to make the next move.

"Look at it this way," Haru said with a sigh. "If all this emotional neglect finally got too much for Kagome, and she decided to move on; to another life, another man, whatever—but she finally decided to give up on you, how would you feel?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, letting his brother's words seep down into his mind, into his heart. "Lost," he whispered.

"Then you know what you have to do."

"And what if—"

"You can't live your life looking at the 'what ifs.'"

The elder inuyoukai said nothing, nor had he opened his eyes. Haru waited, wondering if he had finally reached his thick-headed elder brother. He tensed when Sesshomaru jumped down to the bottom of the well house. He looked at his brother as he walked over to the well's ledge. "I am returning," he told Haru before he leapt over the edge and into the pit.

Haru turned around, his eyes wide. He put a hand up to block the bright, blue light that signaled Sesshomaru's passage back in time. "Dumb ass," he sighed.

Putting his hands in the borrowed jean pockets, he bounced up the stairs and made his way to the house. He might as well inform Mrs. Higurashi that the eldest of the brothers would not be joining them for dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Arg," Kagome groaned. Her hands were on her back and she lightly stretched backwards to work out a nasty cramp. She had been helping with some of the lighter chores around the shrine. Her mother had taken Sota, Inuyasha, Haru, and Aoi out into the city—hoping to buy some clothing for their guests. Sota tagged along so as to make sure the clothing purchased were 'in style.' Kagome worried about Aoi in the city; however, he was still so young.

"Kagome, please take a break if you're tired," her grandfather called out for her.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, jiji. Just a little cramp."

He looked her over, trying to gauge how she really felt. Kagome sighed, her shoulders dropping. "I'll take a quick break under the _Goshinboku_, if that makes you feel better."

He nodded. "Yes, yes. That should do."

Kagome picked up the broom so it wouldn't drag, and walked over towards the sacred tree. She smiled and greeted some new guests who had just come up the steps. The elderly group, regulars to the shrine, looked at the young girl and smiled…

…until they looked down at her bulging stomach. The women in the group shook their heads and whispered to themselves. Kagome ignored the jibes about how young she was. Most of them were probably having their second or third kids as well, when they were her age; of course, they were probably married (an arranged marriage, more than likely) but the point was the same.

Coming to a stop below the _Goshinboku_, she sat carefully down on the stone bench. She had spent so little time in…well present time, that this world was becoming so foreign to her; and her to it. Of course, pregnancy without marriage in _Sengoku_ was something to be condemned for, but her reputation and Sesshomaru's put her above the everyday. The only thing she really had to worry about was Sesshomaru's mother and the other Taiyoukai.

More and more she was realizing that her journey and responsibilities in the past, had made her unfit to live anywhere else. As much as she loved modern conveniences, as much as she wanted to spend time with her family, this wasn't her world any longer. She had given up this life the moment she decided to travel to the past.

What surprised her the most about this was that this realization didn't upset her. Not really, at least. The only thing that even slightly made her angry was that she had been so obsessed for so long in keeping her grades up. In the end, she didn't even get to finish off high school before she had to drop out for Aoi's birth. All those tormented nights filled with frantic cram sessions for the next geometry test were completely pointless.

She sighed, letting the broom drop to the ground (a decision she knew she would regret when she needed to pick it back up). Looking up, she smiled at the tree and sent loving thoughts to the tree that had so shaped hers and her family's lives.

"You look content," a soft, deep voice whispered.

Kagome's smile faded. "I didn't expect you to return." She looked over her shoulder to look at the newly returned Taiyoukai. "You need to go and change into something modern. You're drawing too much attention."

"It doesn't matter," he said, walking over briskly to stand in front of her. He kneeled down as soon as he reached her.

He held out a leather pouch for her to take. "What is this?"

"Open it," he pressed.

She took it from him and undid the strings. A blue, silken fabric spilled slightly out. Kagome, curious now, laid the pouch on her pregnant belly so she could reach into the pouch easier. She felt something in there and grabbed it, and the fabric, and pulled it out of its carrying case. Carefully she unwrapped the object from the silk.

Kagome's brow creased a she looked inside. Two elaborately decorated sake bowls were stacked and resting in the folds of silk; both reflecting symbols and pictures associated with the House of Inu. "What are these for?"

A sharp intake of breath beside them brought attention away from Sesshomaru before he could reply. Kagome's grandfather stood there looking at the gift, his eyes wide. "About damn time," he muttered under his breath. "I'm going to call your mother."

"What?"

"For generations, these two bowls have been used to tie the unions of the head of the House of Inu," Sesshomaru explained, grabbing her attention once again.. "There were used between my father and his union with my mother; and then again with his union with Inuyasha's mother."

Kagome's breathing had gotten heavy and she was shaking slightly.

"And they will be used in our son's union…"

The miko let out a breath that she wasn't aware she had been holding. She looked up at him and saw the teasing glint in his eyes. He chuckled quietly as she hit him. "I would like them to also be used in our union," he added as he grasped her hands.

The tears were flowing from her eyes now, as she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. "W-why?"

Sesshomaru was somewhat stunned at this question. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No!" she nearly screamed. "I just want you to love me."

The Taiyoukai turned his head gently so his nose was buried in her hair. He smiled, though she couldn't see it. "Communicating has never been one of my best traits," he began. "I left here to go back to my estate. I had some…matters to settle."

"What matters?"

"The matters of my mother," he answered. Kagome shivered slightly, remembering the awful woman. "She and her entourage have been banished from the main palace. They are to move to a lesser estate, under the watch of some of my most trusted men."

Kagome sat back, confusion obvious on her face. "My mother," he went on. "Would have been a major threat to you. She tolerated Aoi because she must, but as my mate, your life would be in serious danger."

"Mate," Kagome gasped, her eyes wide and fresh tears threatening to spill once again.

Sesshomaru brought up a hand to cup her cheek. "I cannot say I will be able to…express everything I feel for you, Miko. It is not my custom to be so outright with my emotions. But you do mean so much to me, much more than just the mother of my heir. And I wish for you to become my bride, my mate, to express what I cannot say."

"You're not just doing this just because, right?"

Another deep chuckled escaped from the Taiyoukai's throat. "When have I ever done anything 'just because'? Everything I do is for a reason, it is about time I expressed my reasons for continuing my companionship with you."

"And that's because you love me?" Kagome questioned, the challenge in her voice was unhidden.

For the first time that she could remember, pink spread over his cheeks. She giggled as he turned away. "I'll take that as a yes, and more than just a little bit cute."

The inuyoukai growled. "This Sesshomaru is not _cute_."

"I beg to differ," she countered.

Bringing up a hand, she guided his face so that he was looking at her once again. She leaned forward and kissed the slightly blush on his cheeks. "Should I take that as a yes?"

"A yes to what?"

Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise, but relaxed when he saw she was just teasing. "Of course, it's a yes," she settled. "You idiot."

"Everyone needs to stop calling me that—" he mumbled.

Kagome laughed and leaned forward again. This time Sesshomaru leaned up slightly to meet her, claiming her lips.

A sob came from behind the couple, in the direction of the stairs. Kagome broke away from the kiss quickly. Her mother was standing, holding Aoi, and trying her hardest to suppress tears. Aoi was squirming to be put down so he could join his mother and father. Haru and Inuyasha were beaming next to the sobbing woman, and Sota, once again, looked like he wanted to puke.

"Mother what are you doing back here so soon?"

"Your grandfather called us and said Sesshomaru was proposing, and we just had to come back."

Said man was coming out of the house, looking very content with himself. Shrine guests had gathered around and were mumbling to themselves. If they noticed the strange appearance or clothing of Sesshomaru, they ignored it for the touching proposal scene. The elderly group from before were smiling and talking to themselves happily amongst the crowd.

"Okaasan," Aoi called out. "Otousama!"

The boy managed to scramble down from his grandmother's grip and run to his parents. Sesshomaru scooped him up and held him against his side so he could hug his mother. "So is okaasan going to come live at the palace now?" the young boy asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. "As well as your uncle Inuyasha, if he so wishes."

"Really?!" Aoi shouted. "Ojisan, you're going to come live with us too! And now you and Miroku-san can finish teaching me how to—"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Oi, kid. Between us, remember. Between us!"

Kagome looked over at her old friend. "What is between you three? What have you and Miroku been teaching my son?" she all but growled.

The elder hanyou recognized _that_ look. He stepped back slightly. "Er, um, Kagome…congratulations in…er, joining the family."

Kagome's anger melted. She smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"Okay," Mrs. Higurashi said, blotting at her face with a handkerchief. "Let's get into the house. I stopped by and picked up a cake on the way home."

Sota held up the cake box with a huge smile on his face. "It's the good kind too, strawberry with cream cheese icing."

Kagome groaned, "You're going to kill me. I'm not supposed to eat a lot of sweets; I'll never be able to lose all the weight after baby #2 is born."

"Don't worry about it, neechan, I'll eat your slice for you."

"Like hell you will, come here you brat."

Kagome jumped, as best she could, from the bench and ran towards her brother. Sota, one of the star soccer players at his school, took off towards the house. Kagome wobbled after him. Aoi followed her, laughing as he easily overtook her. Mrs. Higurashi followed after all three, yelling at them to behave and calm down.

"So you finally used your head," Haru said, walking over to his elder brother.

Sesshomaru stood full height and looked at both of his brothers as they joined him.

"Yes," he stated. "But don't think I won't kick your ass when we get back to our time.

Haru chuckled at the phrase, obviously something he had picked up from Kagome.

"Well that's _if_ I return. I kind of like it here."

"Blegh, why?" Inuyasha added. "It smells, the people are loud, and there isn't any free space."

"Oh Inuyasha," Haru said throwing an arm over the hanyou's shoulders. He steered them both towards the house, Sesshomaru leading the way. "You've still so much to learn. Like the pleasures of short dresses, tight pants, and—"

"Shut up," the other two brothers growled.

Haru laughed in delight. It was nice to have a family again, a real one.

They were just so much fun to tease.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End Notes: **As for the progress of _Unexpected Endeavors_, it's currently being reworked. I'm going to try to finish the re-writes I want, then write out some new chapters (multiple) before beginning again.


End file.
